The Molly Show
|time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Williams Street|distributor = |network = Adult Swim|release = June 18, 2017-present}} The Molly Show is an American adult animated comedy television series, being created by Maxwell Atoms (being his first adult animated series). It is produced by Williams Street and it airs on Adult Swim since June 18, 2017. Synopsis This series is focused on an 11-year old girl named Molly who, along with her 18-month (1 year) old sister, was illegally adopted by two anthropomorphic hamsters after their original parents died. One who is intelligent and megalomaniac who tries to take over the world (he was even temporarily the President of the United States), and the other who is retarded. Characters Main *'Molly Ecstasy' (voiced by Ariel Winter) - an 11-year old girl who is raised by two hamsters. *'Olivia Ecstasy' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a 1-year old baby who is Molly's sister. *'Harry the Hamster' (voiced by Ty Burrell) - an intelligent hamster who is Molly and Olivia's adoptive father, also being a megalomaniacal figure out to take over the USA. **'Henry the Hamster' (voiced by John Michael Higgins) - a retarded hamster who is Harry's brother and Molly and Olivia's adoptive uncle aiding Harry in taking over the US. Supporting *'Kendrick "Rocket Shower" McFlip' (voiced by Max Charles) - an 11-year old boy who is TBD. Throughout the first season, there were hints about him and Molly being in a relationship. Then, in late Season 2, it is revealed that Molly and Kendrick are officially dating. *'Ashley the Sexy Mermaid' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - a sexy mermaid who TBD. *'Mr. Molecules' (voiced by Maxwell Atoms) - a middle-aged teacher who teaches science. *'Zoe' (voiced by options) - a tabby cat who Harry becomes enamored with as he tries to TBD. *'June Fridayson' (voiced by Sarah Silverman) - a teenage girl who is obsessed with boys and doesn't enjoy her time with babies like Olivia as well as being hinted to be megalomaniacal like Harry. * Antagonists *'Muffu' (voiced by Jordan Peele) - a gangster dragon who often attempts to TBD. *'Julio Exoticaro' (voiced by Rino Romano) - the world's sexiest Hispanic billionaire and Harry's number one rival in world domination plans. **'Henchbabes 1 and 2' (voices by Alanna Ubach and Maria Canals-Barrera, respectively) - Julio's sexy henchwomen who assist him in his plans. *'Agent Cristina Fishe' (voiced by ) - an agent of the CIA who is after Harry due to being a dangerous threat. *'Count Maximus' (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a man who wanted to kill Molly and the hamsters as revenge on Olivia since she unintentionally killed his wife. *'Kayla the Sexy Angel' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Ashley's rival who wants to have more boys be attracted to her. *'The Barn Animals', consisting of: **'Adolf Mootler' (voiced by Chris Hardwick) - a muscular fascist cow who is the leader of the Barn Animals. **'Pigel Castro' (voiced by Danny Trejo) - TBD **'Joseph Stalhen' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a short chicken who, despite his size, is very strong. **'Napoleon Bonhogte' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Hannah the Hamster' (voiced by Kristen Bell) - a hamster who is Harry and Henry's sister and Molly and Olivia's adoptive aunt. She had bullied Harry and Henry when they were all kids. *'Roger the Pimp' (voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey) - a pimp who TBD. *'The Bitch' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'The Rat with the Bat' (voiced by Christopher McCulloch) - TBD *'The Seven Deadly Sins', consisting of: **'Pride' (voiced by TBD) - a selfish yellow humanoid who is the leader of the sins. **'Lust' (voiced by slut voice, subceleb) - a flirtatious pink humanoid who is the only female member of the sins. **'Wrath' (voiced by TBD) - a furious red humanoid. **'Gluttony' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Greed' (voiced by TBD) - a greedy green humanoid who is obsessed with money. **'Sloth' (voiced by TBD) - a lazy TBD humanoid who TBD. **'Envy' (voiced by TBD) - a jealous dark green humanoid who often gets jealous at others who kills his victims before he could. *'Damien the Demon Baby' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - a baby demon who attempted to kill Olivia. *'Sam the Faceless Serial Killer' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Kevin Feige' *'Elon Musk' (voiced by ) - TBD * Episodes See List of The Molly Show episodes. Gallery The Molly Show.png|The Logo Molly TMS.png|Molly Harry the Hamster.png|Harry Henry the Hamster.png|Henry Olivia_TMS.png|Olivia Damien the Demon Baby.png|Damien the Demon Baby Comic book series See The Molly Comics. Reception Critical response This show has received mixed to very positive reviews from critics, fans, and viewers alike. Tropes See The Molly Show/Tropes. Trivia *Harry and Henry were originally gonna be gerbils, but for an unknown reason, they got changed into hamsters. * Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Adult Swim Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Adult animation Category:TV-14 Category:Williams Street Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:2017 Category:Traditional animated Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:The Molly Show Category:Comedy-Drama Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas